1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing accessories, and more particularly to a cuff clip jewelry device that functions to protect the cuffs of unaltered or baggy-style pants from being dragged along the ground and stepped on, and also serving as an fashionable adornment for the wearer of the pants.
2. Description of the Related Art
When people wear pants that have not been properly altered in length or pants made in today's baggy style, the cuffs of the pants sometimes extend below the heels of the wearers shoes where they are drag along the ground and stepped on during walking. This causes the cuffs of the pants to become excessively dirty, stained and prematurely worn out from abrasion against the ground.
Clip-like devices for holding the cuffs of pants and shirtsleeves have been invented in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 898,503 issued Sep. 15, 1908 to Plummer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,057 issued Nov. 18, 1930 to Bollinger and U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,862 B1 issued Sep. 16, 2003 to Bunjes are examples of the cuff holding devices of the past. These devices, although suitable for their intended purposes, fail to provide a secure attachment to the shoes and pant cuffs, while also serving as a fashionable adornment for the wearer of the baggy pants like the present invention as will become evident from the following disclosure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a cuff clip jewelry device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.